


Communion

by Shadadukal



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after 'One Minute to Midnight'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Methos has several places around Paris that he can disappear to. So, he hasn't left yet at the moment of the tag of OMTM, even if Joe and MacLeod think he has.
> 
> Beta: Ekaterinn and Maiamorgan at Live Journal.

Methos was thinking about what MacLeod had told him. _‘You can't have it both ways,’_ the Highlander had said. Should he leave the Watchers? He felt torn apart between the shy researcher he was for the Watchers and the active Immortal that consorted with Duncan MacLeod and his surrogate clan. His time as Adam Pierson was running out as it was. The Watchers would notice soon that he wasn't aging. And what would happen then? They had just tried to execute Joe, and Stern had almost cut off his head a few weeks back when he found out that _Adam Pierson_ was an Immortal. Of course, Methos had a few different identities set up that he could move on to if he had to disappear, but was he ready to leave the comfortable life he was leading behind? Not that it had been much so of late…

He needed to take a break to deal with and consider many things: his time with the Watchers, Alexa's death, his friendship with MacLeod and Joe, the old friends he'd lost in the last few years…

The best place he'd found for meditation in his long life was Tibet. It'd been too long since the last time he'd been there.

His aimless walk in the Paris streets had brought him near the Louvre. Methos stopped a moment to contemplate the glass pyramid, and then decided he had better go home.

Then, as he turned to walk back where he'd come from, he felt it, the Buzz heralding one of his kind.

'Not another head hunter, please,' Methos thought with a groan. He really wasn't in the mood. The familiar weight of his sword and main gauche served to ease his tension. No one would dare start anything with so many mortals around.

He scanned the passers-by quickly and spotted her, unmistakably. She walked towards him with a gleam in her eyes, stopped a few paces away, and then threw herself in his arms.

"Amanda," he said. What was she up to? Surely, she had better things to do than trying to lift his wallet.

"Adam," she said, moving away from him a little, her hands still on his shoulders. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Mechanically, Methos almost answered 'fine'. But you could never lie to Amanda. She always managed to get the truth out of you if you tried. Besides, she was an old friend.

"I was on my way home," he replied, looking her in the eyes. "I don't want to talk here," he added pointedly. Then Methos simply started walking away. An instant later, Amanda was at his side, her arm linked with his.

"As you wish, Old Man. You can tell me at your place over some drinks," she said with a small grin.

* * *

Amanda was sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping some wine. Leaning against the fridge, Methos took a swallow of his beer.

"So what gives, Old Man?" she teased.

He wasn't sure where to start or how much to tell her. Too much had happened in the last few years.

"Methos?" she said, looking at him, her voice more serious now. He averted his eyes, but watched through his peripheral vision, as she jumped off of the counter top and walked toward him. He stared down at the floor, without really seeing the grey tiles. What was it with him these days? He felt like crying, like weeping and tearing at his clothes, the way mourners used to. This was ridiculous. Methos struggled to get himself under control. Not so much because Amanda was there, but because if he started, he didn't know when he'd be able to stop.

Amanda reached him, leaning forward to cup his cheek in her hand with great gentleness. The unexpected contact startled him, and Methos raised his eyes to meet hers. Amanda took advantage of his discombobulation and kissed him, slowly brushing her lips against his.

He knew what she was silently offering. It wouldn't solve anything. But it wouldn't create any problems between the two of them. They had slept together several times in the past, and had always remained great friends. The last time had been when he had gone along with one of her schemes during World War II, trying to liberate some work of art from the Nazis. Concerned that she might get caught by the wrong crowd, he had helped against his better judgement. Stealing something and breaking the rules always seemed to make Amanda horny... Before Methos could walk further down memory lane, he felt Amanda stroking his face, easing his frown with a soft caress from her fingertips.

It would certainly make him feel better; at least, he'd forget everything for a while.

Methos lightly kissed her lips, accepting her offer.

She took his hands in hers and started walking backwards, out of the kitchen, pulling him with her.

* * *

They stood near the bed. They hadn't said a word. None was needed. Not even when Methos had stopped to collect his sword in his coat, which he then deposited within reach of the bed.

Amanda kissed him, this time immediately trying to deepen the kiss. He responded instantly, pulling her against his body with his hands on her hips. She caressed his shoulders, squeezed them and pressed herself closer to him.

He was getting hard and she could certainly feel it. She moaned in his mouth, wrapping her tongue around his. Breaking the kiss, Methos lowered his head to her neck and started to lick and nip her smooth skin.

He stopped his attentions to allow Amanda to pull his dark sweater over his head. She took the white shirt along with it as well. She took a second to look at him. He saw the approval and admiration in her eyes before she bent to lick at his collarbone.

This sent shivers down to his groin and his erection pressed more ardently against his blue jeans. Methos slipped his hands under Amanda's jacket, cupping her breasts, feeling her hardened nipples against his palms. He massaged them eliciting a moan from Amanda. She bit at his neck playfully as he pushed her jacket off her shoulders.

Amanda cupped him through his jeans. He pressed against her hand, burying his head in her neck, drawing her flesh between his teeth. She slowly began to unbutton his jeans as he raised his head to see that the love bite he'd just placed on her skin was already fading. He reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. Amanda pulled back a little and looked at him. Suddenly, passion overtook them and their mouths met in a crash of lips, teeth, and tongues. The slow teasing was gone, replaced by an urgency that left no place for delicate attentions. Various items of clothing and shoes went flying before they fell naked on the bed, kissing and caressing, sliding against each other.

Panting, Methos raised himself on his arms, looking down at Amanda, who immediately reached to pull him back against her. She rolled them over and went to her knees, sitting on his groin, moving slowly against him, her hands caressing his torso, paying special attention to his nipples. He groaned. This was torture. He needed to be inside her. He wouldn't last long like that. Amanda's juices were dripping on him. Her scent was intoxicating, arousing him even further.

"Amanda," Methos growled.

"Patience, Old Man," she chided.

Two could play that game. He reached between them and slowly circled her clit with his thumb. Amanda gasped above him, arching, throwing her head back, her face contorted in pleasure. She trembled against him as he continued his ministrations. That didn't help him at all and he was closer and closer to the edge. She must have sensed the danger because she finally allowed him to slide into her. They both moaned and groaned their satisfaction. Amanda bent down and fastened her mouth on his, as she rode him, bringing them both toward oblivion fast.

Methos found new reserves of strength with which to hold on and, at that moment, the rhythm set by Amanda didn't suit him at all. He rolled them over and stilled as Amanda tried to continue their dance. She whimpered her frustration and glared at him, somehow still able to plead with her eyes at the same time. He smiled and shook his head, caressed her smooth cheek, then ran his fingers through her short white strands with gentle care. Amanda closed her eyes, enjoying his attention. Her smile lit up her face as she opened her eyes again and met his gaze.

Slowly, Methos started to move again inside her while kissing her lazily. She responded to his kiss with the same tender passion, her tongue sliding against his while her hips rose to meet his thrusts.

He welcomed the pain as Amanda scratched his back with very sharp finger nails. Pain had always aroused him at some degree.

Their pace increased, pants and the smack of flesh against flesh the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

Amanda contracted around him, squeezing him with a fierce grip as her climax began. She bit his shoulder, muffling her cries against his skin. A few more wild thrusts and Methos joined her in the white-hot abyss of pleasure they had created together.

He collapsed against her. She ran her hands through his hair, scratching at his skull, the sensation oddly calming. With a brief kiss on her shoulder, he slipped out of her, and then rolled off of her and onto his back. Amanda came to rest against him, her arm curled on his stomach, a contented smile on her lips. A yawn escaped her as she laid her head on his shoulder, and Methos wrapped his arms around her. Amanda's breathing against his skin settled in a regular pattern.

His mind was calm now, focused. Amanda's distraction had indeed helped. As sleep slowly claimed him, he knew he had to travel the world and visit Tibet again. Amanda had reminded him that, after all, there was more to life than just surviving.


End file.
